


【快柯无差】M23衍生二则

by miaooo



Series: 原作衍生 [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, M23衍生, Other, Pre-Slash, 双性, 合法(?)正太
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 既是斜杠关系也是“&”关系。





	1. 上妆更衣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斗在给小侦探上妆x换衣服过程中发现本体性别秘密。
> 
> 不是儿童涩情。non-graphic，我没黄（。）  
你可能会觉得有点擦边，但hykd不是ltp（）

虽然不是故意……但发现这个或许也出自某种必然。

……他总要给拐来的小朋友换衣服的……窥见他下体也是无意，他本以为小孩、不，其实他知道这副躯体里的灵魂实际上是一个同龄人，是一个，普通的，男孩子，罢了。不管他是因为什么、在某个时间某个地点，身体的年龄缩减成了这般模样。说不定遭受了魔法……现在没必要想这个。

他知道接下来的事是他所不该做的：他该做的，就只有，脱下这孩子的胖次，把不见光而更白皙一点的皮肤涂上一点颜色，作为打造一身自然的，咖啡色皮肤的最终步骤，然后把衣服为他穿好，就可以了。

他深知自己在做多余的事情。不是因为一定要窥探秘宝的职业所带来的好奇心，而是为了那份独特……且唯独恰巧要出现在「那个人」身上。

他现在又多了一点理解深夜的暗巷里那孩子被他弄晕带走时的恐怖了。这的确……很危险。他现在将昏睡的小孩子摆弄成舒展着身体仰躺、同时双腿分开的姿势。赤裸着，当然。仅仅出于“工作需要”。这是个封闭的房间，光线甚至不是很充足。他继而拒绝去想象，假如不是他，而是别的什么恶人想要绑架这“孩子”。那早被他拿麻醉针放倒了吧？

童稚的尺寸的那个的下面，长有……快斗下意识地咬牙，他发誓自己绝不是有意要看小孩子或是异性的下体，天啊那可是小孩子！但那的确是女性外阴的形状不错。他这次意识到自己咬了唇，不管是因为亲眼见到传言稀少的双性者所带来的震惊，还是别的什么他此刻不想立即向自己阐明的想法。或许是抱着一不做二不休的心态，他的手指先他一步抚上了那看起来小巧到不行的阴唇。……还没有他的指尖大，但如假包换。尽管他从来没看过，却也无法再怀疑这真实性。他甚至看到了紧凑但显然是具备了某种规则而布局在前方的小豆子，往另一个方向，裂缝之后才是另一个功能完全不同的出口。

不应该出现在普通小男孩身上的器官外形展现出自然的美感，甚至没有耻毛的遮蔽，快斗不由地有些看呆了。

他忽然过电一般地抽回自己的手指，为濡湿指尖的触感所惊愕。——当前他光着手，做过清洁是肯定的，只是下意识地以为碰那种娇嫩的地方不应该用太粗糙的东西，而手边恰好没有能达到令自己满意程度的橡胶手套，这便成了他扯过一张纸巾的原因。而这个……他不得不再次，出于确认的意图，仔细思索了一番。脑海中有无数个疑惑排列成行：是使他变成这样的那种东西无法完全地逆转已进入青春期发育的性征吗？还是双性人的青春期能早到7岁这种他人难以想象的程度……？

他引以为傲的大脑感到就像快要失去意识了，身体却还是老老实实、飞快地为躺在床上的孩子把衣服穿好，以免着凉。一心多用对快斗来讲从来不是问题，所以他正一边努力把关于工藤新一本尊，读作，他疯狂迷恋的某人，的绮想，读作，龌龊（但美妙）的性幻想，从仅存在于想象中的视窗中清除出去，一边理智冷静地思考，从哪里能够不冒犯地得出关于双性者的一点点科普知识，特定方面的。

本阶段的“工作”姑且告一段落了。年轻的怪盗容许自己挫败地跪在床上俯下身体，居高临下地打量熟睡中稚童的脸。难缠的家伙缩小了，再加上睡得正无知无觉，看起来很是可爱嘛，忍不住让笑容爬上嘴角。

快斗起身离开床，在心里对小小侦探道了声晚安。

……所以用不用重新给他挑下内衣裤……生理用品什么的……应该用不到吧……？等等，快斗像一只撞到头的鸽子，仿佛身处犯罪现场、千钧一发时那样紧张。

新一他……可以生孩子？

<End.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看起来是单相思，所以打的“&”的relationships tag。
> 
> 在心里叫“新一”是“走漏了”的表现（完全不重要）


	2. 飞行

“KID……”深肤色的脸庞扭过来，自下而上望着他。翘起的刘海在夜风中上下起伏。

“因为是‘工作时间’所以这样叫我么，亲爱的共犯者先生？”飞行的自在感令他心情愉快——即使今晚没有得手，还差点被狠揍一顿。但都是托了怀里抱着的“小孩”的福，他又一次逃出来了，不是吗？

“亚瑟·平井”抿着嘴角，神情认真，眼睛里是他一时没能勘透的情绪。小孩不仅是偏过头、而是已经侧着短短的上半身，为了把属于稚童的两只短手冲他举来。柔软的手掌贴到他脸上，炙热的吐息贴近，在视线融成一片虚焦之前，他看到淡粉色的小小嘴唇撅起的动作……

“——唔啊啊！……干嘛推开我！”他的确吓了一跳，不是为了身体重心的骤然下降或是忽然的方向反，飞行中的这些小把戏他早体验过无数回了，完全习惯、才不至于被吓到，但是——

黑羽快斗在觉察到有人是想借机亲吻自己，第一反应便是伸开手臂，把怀里的小伙伴吊远了一瞬。

——拒绝接吻这种事也太不绅士了！“我可是你的男朋友哎！”小朋友的拳头敲在稳稳箍在腰间的手上，不痛不痒。心里却恨不得把一切可能的抱怨的话语全砸在这世界知名芳心纵火犯脸上！

此刻俯瞰下方绝美夜景的角度令他错过了怪盗脸上一时间精彩纷呈的表情。只听到底气不足，但仍尝试着安抚他情绪的声音从上方缓缓飘来：“啊……大概就是……对着你现在的脸有点……”

又来了……这家伙说到底就是看不起小学生。绝对是的吧！

还是觉得不能随时想看就能看到他的脸哪里有些吃亏似的，柯南“躺在”他的怀里，把小小的脑袋埋进那人温暖的胸口。

快斗温柔地摸了摸他的珍宝，知道他在气什么，却还是心情愉快。“待会儿给你买冰淇淋吃。”他语调轻巧带着笑意。

“滚啊！成天到晚冰淇淋甜品，把谁当成小孩子？”绵软的童音使得这通脾气闹得毫无气势。自知占不到上风，他最终带着轻微的郁闷安分了下来。

所以反过来说，如果是工藤新一的脸你就不会拒绝了是吧。

远在世界另一端的琴酒忽然产生了某种不好的感觉。熟于杀人的他通常是给人带来这种感觉的一方，这很陌生，且转瞬即逝，他默默判断这只是一个鲜见的错觉。


End file.
